


Spencer's Mind

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular opinion, Reid didn't know everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland/).

Contrary to popular opinion, Reid didn't know everything. He knew a lot about many different topics, but he didn't know everything and he didn't consider himself an expert in any particular field.

There was one thing, however, he thought he knew better than anyone else: his own mind.

He used to be afraid of it, but not anymore. Now he understood how it worked. And one thing he knew with absolute certainty was that there was no way of making him stop thinking.

Except there was, he found out on April 12, 2010 at 10.13 AM, when Morgan kissed him.


End file.
